Badru
by Crystal Alethia
Summary: A baby boy banished from Heaven for a sin he didn't commit. Now he and a few decendants shall pay.
1. Another Original Sin

SR and CA: Hey everyone!  
  
SR: We're writing another story.  
  
CA: About Truth Beauty Freedom and Love! No wait... That's Moulin Rouge. -_-; ~hits herself with a brick~  
  
SR: The fic centers around a baby hated by the gods.  
  
CA: Yeah. And certain descendants having their world screwed up. Fhun fhun fhun! (That's... Fun fun fun...)  
  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own YuGiOh! We made up a little legend concerning Egyptian Gods and Goddesses that, as far as we know, aren't true. We do not own any of the YGO chars or anything concerning them (i.e. Millennium Items...) We don't own any Egyptian Gods or Goddesses. All we own is our sanity, which I'm not sure we really have anyways...  
  
CA: Enjoy!  
  
Badru  
  
Chapter One: Another Original Sin  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
If you ask any religious Egyptian they will tell you of the Gods and Goddesses of Egypt. Ra, Amon, Mut, Isis, Osiris, Chon, Nut, Set and all the others. But if you ask a deeply, truly religious Egyptian, like the leader of a temple, they'll tell you a different story.  
  
Long ago during the times of Ancient Egypt there were great Pharaohs building great Pyramids. But up in the Heavens, something else was happening.  
  
A goddess, Mut, wife of Amon and loving mother of Chon, secretly fell in love with Osiris. Osiris was the god of Death and Vegetation, and was husband and brother to Isis. He secretly fell in love with Mut.  
  
Many times they would visit each other in secret. Soon she became pregnant with Osiris' child. The clever Mut made it appear that the child was Amon's.  
  
Nine months later she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, which she named Badru. But soon Amon figured out that Badru was not his son and was furious with Mut. He demanded answers from her. Under his relentless questioning, she gave in and told him. Soon, all the gods and goddesses knew of the affair between Mut and Osiris.  
  
"We have to do something with the baby!" Announced Ra.  
  
"Let's smother it!" Chon demanded.  
  
"No," Isis said. "Let us send it to live as a mortal on Earth instead."  
  
"No!" Mut cried.  
  
"We must get rid of it!" Amon shouted harshly. "I can't stand its hideous face!"  
  
"Please let him stay!" Mut pleaded.  
  
"We cannot let him stay. He is a reminder of your sin to us!" Mut held the child close and cried. "We must to something with the it." Mut whipped away her tears.  
  
"If you must banish Badru elsewhere, send him to Earth. If you must banish him, let me stay with him until the age of accountability!" The Gods and Goddess looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"It is agreed. We accept this plea and send you both to Earth but you must return on the child's either birthday!" Ra announced.  
  
"So be it!" the gods and goddesses cried.  
  
The legend of a babe born with an unwanted sin, hated by the Gods and Goddesses, hated by those around him. The legend was a harsh one, no one truly knew if it was real or not. Was there truly a babe who was hated by the gods and goddesses?  
  
This is a story about this baby, the one who everyone hated. Badru, son of Mut and Osiris.  
  
  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
It was the year T.C. (Technology Common) 2947, a time when magic was forgotten. A time where computers were operated by a person's mind. But one thing never changed: Duel Monsters.  
  
Duel Monsters was played at a higher state. It determined the future of a company, a person's life, and even a country. The game was played everywhere, no matter where you went, you could find Duel Monster cards everywhere. Industrial Illusion was still running, by one of the descendants of the Pegasus family. Now it was run by Leena Pegasus, a young female who was an excellent artist. In just a few short years, Duel Monsters ranged from 50, 000 monsters, 30, 000 magic cards, and 25, 000 trap cards to 80,000 monsters, 50, 000 magic cards, and 35, 000 trap cards. Of course where would Duel monsters be without Kaiba Corporation? Kaiba Corporation now not only created game systems for Duel Monsters, but also a wide range of technology, from government needs to everyday house needs. You name the machine they got it for you, at the lowest price but very high quality.  
  
Now, you must be thinking, where were the Millennium Items?  
  
The previous owners of the items passed them down their family. Only those who the elders of the family thought they were worthy for it will receive them. So far, none were worthy enough. Until the year T.C. 2948, a girl named Yuki Motou, descendant of Yugi Motou, received the Millennium Puzzle and solved it. The one who never heard of the word magic before, now gained a magical puzzle and its power, and also an alter ego. She was chosen by destiny to stop the Shadow Games just as her, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather Yugi Motou, and the ancient Egyptian pharaoh did 5948 years ago.  
  
  
  
CA: What do you think?  
  
SR: Please Review! We like Reviews!  
  
CA: ~nod~ 


	2. Yuki's New Friend

CA: Hello!  
  
SR: Konnichiwa!  
  
CA: This is no longer a real... co-writen story... It's mainly me. With loads of SR input... so I guess you could still call it co-writen. *shrug*  
  
SR: *is busy snuggling a Bakura plushie*  
  
CA: *grins and hands SR Seto and Malik and Marik plushies* Happy increadibly early Birthday!  
  
SR: *hands CA a Joey and Yami plushie* Happy increadibly late... or early Birthday!  
  
CA: Confetti for everyone!  
  
DISCLAIMER!: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! We don't really own plushies although CA is planning to make a few. SR does however own her sanity, while CA doesn't. The Garden Gnomes have stolen it.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two: Yuki's New Friend  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Yuki sat on the floor leaning against the wall staring at numerous golden pieces of a puzzle. She had no idea how they would fit together. It seemed like any piece would fit in anywhere. It would've helped if she knew what it would look like when it was done.  
  
"Millenium Puzzle... Sure seams like it. A thousand pieces..." She sat cross-legged staring at the pieces. "Grandpa's a genious. He knew I'd love solving this." She picked up two pieces. "Only one way to solve it and that is to start it."  
  
For the next few days the puzzle seemed to consume her spare time. She would wake up earlier in the morning so she could have a few minutes to tinker with it before breakfast. When she got home from school she would run up to her room and do her homework, taking little breaks to put a peice here or there til dinner. After dinner she would run back up the stairs and tinker with it until it was time for bed. Even then she would sit it on her bed and play with it for a while longer. Something drew her to it.  
  
It was begining to show aswell. Her grades went down because she was being careless with homework. And she was tired during the day because she cut hours from her regular sleep scedual.  
  
"Motou Yuki... Motou Yuki wake up. MOTOU!" Yuki's head flung up with half open eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Motou Yuki. You were asleep. You will stay after the class for a short while." Yuki nodded and ran her fingers through her medium long black and violet hair.  
  
"Way to go, Yuk'. Fallin' asleep in class. Gotta get yourself so more sleep, hey?" One of Yuki's friends said at the end of class.  
  
"Thanks, Jou." Jounouchi was much taller than Yuki who was short for her age. He had golden blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. Yuki smiled. She had a huge crush on him.  
  
"At least you haven't gotten yourself sick," Honda commented.  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"You've got too much colour in your face to be sick," Anzu explained.  
  
"A little more than normal though," Jpunouchi observed.  
  
'Oh dead. Blushing like a fool,' Yuki thought to herself.  
  
"We'll wait for you outside."  
  
"Yuki," her teacher said. "Why did you fall asleep in class? You're ususally more atentive in class. I've also noticed your grads have been slipping. Is everything alright at home? You live with your Grandfather, don't you?"  
  
"Everything is wonderful at home. I love my grandfather very very much and he takes very good care of me. He just recently gave me a rather challenging puzzleas a gift and I'm trying to solve it. I'm sorry for falling asleep today. I won't let it happen again."  
  
When Yuki got home she immeadiately went t her room greeting her grandfather on her way up the stairs. She quickly did her homework and got to work on the puzzle, which was definately taking shape.  
  
When Yuki awoke the next morning she was still in her school clothes lying beside the almost completed puzzle. She sat up and stretched. She glanced at her clock.  
  
"8:15..." Her eyes widened and she lept off her bed and grabbed her jacket and book bag. She bolted out the door and down the street. "I'm gonna' be late!"  
  
She made it just in time.  
  
"What gives, Yuk'? You're usually a lot more early than this. You were almost late," Jounouchi said as Yuki sat down in her desk.  
  
"Yeah. Are you alright?" Anzu asked.  
  
"You're starting to worry us, Yuki," Honda said.  
  
"I just forgot to set my alarm, that's all."  
  
After school Yuki walked home with her friends. They passed by the window of a store when something within caught her eye. A brown pice of finely made, thick rope. A picture of the puzzle came into her mind. It looked as though it was meant to hang off something.  
  
"One moment, guys." Yuki entered the store and purchased the brown rope.  
  
At home she sat on the floor, cross-legged, with the puzzle infront of her and the last piece in her hand. An eye was carved on it. It appeared to be Egyptian. She took a deep breath and slid it into place.  
  
"Finally." She tied the rope onto it hung it from her neck.  
  
A shimmer went across it as the pices locked together in place. All the creases disappeared and appeared as one piece. A glow eminated from it and lit up her whole room. Something blue and misty came from the puzzle and circled about her then rested within her chest. The force of the blow sent her flying back. She landed on her bed breathing deeply.  
  
'Wow. What the heck was that?' She thought to herself.  
  
She stood up and went to see how she looked in the full-length mirror in the corner of her room. The Millenium Puzzle looked quite impressive. However, a strange figure in the reflection of her mirror was sitting on her bed. She spun about and saw a stranger.  
  
"Who're you?!"  
  
"It is me. Yami," he said as if she should know.  
  
"Yami?! What are you doing in my room?"  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing in your room? And when did you grow your hair? And when did you get so young? And when did you get those?!" He demanded, pointing to her chest.  
  
"Excuse me?! Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"Don't you recognize me, Yugi? It is me! Yami!"  
  
"Yugi? Yami?"  
  
"You are not Yugi?"  
  
"No. I'm Motou Yuki." The strange man, Yami, stared for a moment.  
  
"What is the date?"  
  
"Friday, April 25 2947 T.C. Why?"  
  
"2947 T.C.?!" Yami put his hand to his forhead and gave it a moment's thought. "Last I remember is saying goodnight to Yugi and watching him fall asleep. Something must have happened. That was 67 T.C. That means..." Yami thought for a moment more. "I have been sealed in that puzzle for 2880 years."  
  
"You were trapped in this puzzle for two-thousand, eight-hundred, and eighty years?!"  
  
"Yes. Did you just solve it?"  
  
"Yes. It took me all week. I still don't quite understand who you are."  
  
"I am the spirit of the puzzle."  
  
"And your name is Yami, did you say?"  
  
"It's not my name, it is just something that I am called."  
  
"What's your name then?"  
  
"I have been called many things. Pharoh, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yami."  
  
"Pharoh? As in Ancient Egyptian King?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow." Yuki took a moment to collect her thoughts. "What do you want me to call you?"  
  
"Yami will do just fine. May I call you Yuki?"  
  
"Of course. Who were to refering to earlier?"  
  
"Yugi? Motou Yugi. He was my Aibou. 2880 years ago, that is. He solved the puzzle just as you did and set me free."  
  
"Were you close? He seemed very important when you thought I was him."  
  
"We were quite close. Mou hitori no ore...(the other me...)"  
  
"Ah. I see. The name rings a bell." Yuki grabbed a book off her book shelf and opened it up and flipped through a few pages. "Motou Yugi... Ah! Here." Yami leaned over her shoulder and studied the picture.  
  
"That is him."  
  
"That's my Great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather. I can see why you mistook me for hom. We look very much alike."  
  
"Indeed you do."  
  
"Yuki! Time for dinner!"  
  
"Coming Grandpa!"  
  
"You have no idea how much you're like your Great Grandfather."  
  
Yuki sat at the dinner table with her Grandfather.  
  
"For the first time this week you're eating at a normal pace." Yuki smiled. "It sounded like you were talking to someone in your room."  
  
"Oh... I was... uh... reading. We're studying Romeo and Juliet in English."  
  
"I see."  
  
CA: Enjoy?  
  
SR: Reviews make the authoresses work faster... 


	3. Tomb Robber

Ng SR: Konnichiwa!  
  
CA: 'Allo!  
  
SR: New Chapter!  
  
CA: More Confetti!  
  
SR: By the way, I am now Sacred Refrain, no longer Silver Reflection. ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Isn't that a shame?  
  
CA: Just so you know, Ria is Ryou's Great (x30) Granddaughter. Rei is Bakura. ^^; Please don't kill us for any gender bending. It's for plot purposes, k? Text like this: "Blah" Is normal talking. Text like this: 'Blah' is mind links or thinking to oneself. The italics don't show up otherwise it'd be easier to tell.  
  
SR: And as for the chibi in Yami's Soul Room... If you can't figure it out by the end of the chapter, you'll find out later.  
  
CA: Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Ria sat on her bed pulling on her socks. When she sat up strait she pulled her silver hair back out of her face.  
  
"I just don't want you doing anything too rash," Ria said to the other occupant of the room.  
  
"What's the worst I could do?"  
  
"Let's see... You're love of fire, your love of mischief, your long-term problem with kleptomania... Just to name a few."  
  
"Okay so in the past I was a Tomb Robber. There aren't any tombs around here worthwhile of robbing anyways." The other girl in the room shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Anyways. I've grown calm in my very old age." Ria chuckled softly. "Trust me. I used to be murderous."  
  
"Alright, alright. Are you ready?" The other girl sighed and vanished.  
  
'You still don't trust me, do you?' Ria smirked.  
  
"Rei... We're talking about you here."  
  
'Point taken.'  
  
***  
  
The teacher stood in front of the class with Ria beside her.  
  
"Class! Class, please settle down. That's better. Class, today we have a new student. This is Bakura Ria. I expect you to all be kind to our new student and show her the ropes. You can sit in the empty desk there, Ria." Ria sat down in the empty desk beside a rather short girl with blonde, black, and violet hair.  
  
'That feeling... I haven't felt the Pharaoh's presence in such a long time...'  
  
"Hi," the girl said. "My name is Motou Yuki. Don't be afraid to ask me anything." Ria ran her fingers through her shoulder length, silver hair. It was left sticking up at odd angles and her eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"Pharaoh?" Yuki blinked. The Eye Of Horus on the Millennium Puzzle glowed with an eerie light. A few more golden streaks appeared in her hair and her eyes narrowed and became very masculine.  
  
"Tomb Robber?" asked a deep voice.  
  
"I thought it was you." Yami tucked his Millennium Puzzle under his jacket. Rei smirked. "You don't have to worry about that. I don't crave the Millennium Puzzle anymore."  
  
"May I ask what happened to you?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Those in particular..." Yami said motioning you Rei's chest.  
  
"Oh... I figured it was because I had a female host... But as I look at you I see that isn't the case with you. It must be something else."  
  
"I almost hate to say this, but you look great."  
  
"Why Pharaoh, you wouldn't be coming on to me, would you?"  
  
"Shut your mouth, Bakura."  
  
"Oh no. The name's Rei." Yami looked at her for a moment then shook his head. He looked around for a moment.  
  
"Wait... hold on..."  
  
***  
  
Yuki found herself in a corridor where Yami stood waiting for her.  
  
"I will be right back." He walked past her and Yuki was left in a corridor with two doors on either side of her. One wooden, and one with an eye on it. Yuki looked down at the Millennium Puzzle and found that they were identical eyes. Drawn by curiosity she pulled open the door with the eye.  
  
She found herself in a room lit by candles. Black silk drapes covered the walls. A black leather couch lined one of the walls. But what surprised Yuki was what she found in the middle of the room.  
  
A small toddler with a pair of ivory white wings sat in the middle of the room. He had black and purple spiked hair and his bangs were golden yellow and stuck out at odd angles. Much like Yami's. He was playing with his foot and seemed to be having a ball. Yuki knelt in front of the chibi and into his violet eyes.  
  
"Hey there little guy." The Chibi giggled and reached out to her. She picked up the Chibi carefully and rested him on her left hip and carried him about the room occasionally talking 'Baby Talk' to him. He just giggled back.  
  
She explored the rest of the room with the happy chibi on her hip. When she was done she sat down on the leather couch and carefully rest the chibi on her lap and continued talking to him.  
  
"Hello. Hi there. Oh boy, you're so cute. I wonder if you can say my name. Can you say Yuki? Can you say Yuki? Yuki?" The chibi just giggled back. "I guess not."  
  
Just then the door opened quickly. Standing in the doorway was Yami, and he didn't look too happy.  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I just..."  
  
"What are you doing with him?!"  
  
"I was just holding him, he was left here alone."  
  
"Give him to me," Yami said, walking towards her. He snatched the chibi out of her arms and held him close to his body protectively. "How dare you even touch him?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just..."  
  
"Get out of here! Go! Now! Leave!" Yuki got up quickly and made her way out of the room quickly. Before the door slammed behind her she could hear the chibi giggling.  
  
"'Ami! 'Ami!"  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Earth to Yuki," Kai said from the desk behind her. She turned around. "Hey, we have signs of life." Yuki raised a hand to her head with a very confused look on her face. "Hey Yuk'... You alright?"  
  
"I... I'm not sure." Ria raised her hand and the teacher came over.  
  
"Yes Ria?"  
  
"May Yuki and I be excused? She's not feeling very well. We won't be long." The teacher looked over to Yuki and then back to Ria followed by a nod.  
  
"Don't be long."  
  
***  
  
"Don't worry," Ria said on their way to the washroom. "I know what happened."  
  
"You do?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Yes. You found yourself in a corridor, didn't you?" Yuki looked at Ria. "You're not the only one with a Millennium Item." Ria pulled out a golden ring from under her jacket. "It's called the Millennium Ring. If I'm not mistaken you have the Millennium Puzzle." Yuki could only nod. "And the Spirit. He's your yami, and I believe he goes by the name Yami." Again, Yuki could only nod. "The corridor you found yourself in, it had two doors on either side, yes?" Nod. "Tell me what happened."  
  
"I was in the corridor, and I saw Yami and he told me he'd be right back."  
  
"Ah yes. He was taking control, so he could talk to my Yami. They know each other from years ago."  
  
"So then I went into the room that had the door that had the eye on it."  
  
"The Eye of Horus. That's Yami's Soul Room. It's where he is now, unless he's in your Soul Room."  
  
"My Soul Room?"  
  
"Yes. Anyways. What happened next?"  
  
"I was in the room and it was dark and black except for a few candles that lit it. And there was a baby with whites wings sitting in the middle of the room. He kinda looked like Yami."  
  
"Did it look exactly like Yami?"  
  
"Well no. It wasn't wearing leather for one thing." Ria zoned out for a moment. "Ria?"  
  
"Sorry, I was just talking to my yami. She's wondering whether the baby had golden streaks of hair, not just bangs." Yuki thought for a minute.  
  
"Just the golden bangs, and then black and purple hair sticking up." Ria nodded.  
  
"Alright. Well. Then what happened?"  
  
"I picked up the baby and carried it about the room and then sat down on the black leather couch that was in the room and placed him on my lap. Then Yami came in and seemed really angry. He took the baby away and got all protective of him. Then demanded I leave. And then I found myself back in class."  
  
"Okay. Well. Maybe next time, go into your own Soul Room. And I suggest that the next time you get a chance to have a conversation with your yami, ask him for the details."  
  
"Right." Yuki glanced at her watch. "We better get back to class." Ria nodded and the two made their way back up to class.  
  
***  
  
CA: Ooh! Yami has a baby brother!  
  
SR: --; Not quite, genius.  
  
CA: I know, I know. Anyways. Please review!  
  
SR: Like I said, reviews make the authoress work faster. ^_^  
  
CA: Oh! By the way. If you want me to email you when I update Badru either say so in your review and leave your email address or you can email at me your email address at pikkorusama@hotmail.com . Make sure you put 'Badru' as the subject.  
  
Peace! 


End file.
